


Lábnyomok

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, aaannyi fluff. De az jót tesz az ember lelkének, nem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lábnyomok

Harry olyan óvatosan nyitja ki a bejárati ajtót, amennyire csak tudja. Nincsenek illúziói afelől, hogy észrevétlen be tud osonni – főleg nem egy szeleburdi ötévessel a nyomában –, de azért egy próbát megér a dolog.  
Az emeletre vezető lépcső aljáig jutnak.  
– Potter! – Draco hangja egészen magasra emelkedik.  
– Draco – fordul felé Harry túljátszott, ártatlan mosollyal az arcán.  
– Potter... – Dracp hangja most mély és dühös. Olyannyira az, hogy be sem tudja fejezni a mondatot, helyette a bejárattól a lépcsőig vezető sáros lábnyomokra mutat. Merlinre, Dracónak még a haja is idegesen fest, gondolja Harry, és próbál elnyomni egy mosolyt. Aztán Draco szintén idegesen hadonászó ujjára esik a pillantása, és elkezd valami hihető magyarázat után kutatni.  
Mielőtt azonban belekezdhetne – bár őszintén, ötlete sincs, hogy, és mit lehetne ezen magyarázni –, Teddy lényegében megoldja a problémát.  
– Draco bácsi, nézd – Teddy megragadja Draco karját és az ablakhoz ráncigálja –, hóember! – kiált fel lelkesen, és úgy ugrándozik... nos úgy, mint egy ötéves.

És Draco néz. Harry szerint túl sokáig, és túl csendesen, és ez kezdi kissé feszélyezni. Majd Draco vet egy sanda oldalpillantást Harryre, aztán az összemocskolt márványpadlóra – Harry sokszor megbánta már, hogy Dracóra hagyta a ház renoválását (mi a csudának van nekik szükségük márványpadlóra?!) –, majd Teddyre, aki igazi áhítattal az arcán bámul kifelé az ablakon. Végül drámaian felsóhajt, és jól összeborzolja Teddy – most épp hófehér – tincseit.  
– Igazán pofás kis hóember, Ted – szólal meg.  
Harry csak csendben mosolyog. Tudja, hogy Draco azt hiszi, hogy ha szisztematikusan Tednek hívja Teddyt, azzal megőrizhet némi távolságot közöttük. Elvégre ő csak Harry miatt van itt, Teddy pedig csak része a csomagnak, és ezért egyéb lehetőségek híján elviseli.

Draco igazából képtelen bárkit is becsapni ezzel(esetleg csak saját magát). Harry egyszer majd talán elárulja ezt neki.


End file.
